Alterac Valley Alliance quests
See: Alterac Valley For Horde equivalents see: Alterac Valley Horde Quests = Alliance Single Quests = These are quests you do one time, for a set reward. They generally do not help the overall battle and are for you own personal gain. The Sovereign Imperative Quest NPC: Lieutenant Rotimer Location: outside the Ironforge bank Objective: Travel to Alterac Valley in the Hillsbrad Foothills. Outside of the entrance tunnel, find and speak with Lieutenant Haggerdin. Details: This quest is intended to direct new players to the Alterac Valley outdoor entrance. Rewards: 6600 XP and 250 reputation each with Ironforge and Stormpike Guard Proving Grounds, Rise and Be Recognized, Honored Amongst the Guard Quest NPC: Lieutenant Haggerdin Location: Alterac Mountains (not inside the battleground) Objective: Retrieve the . Details: This quest can only be received outside the Battleground zone-in, and must be returned there as well. The Stormpike Banner is located in Icewing cavern, which is a nearby cave to the southwest of Dun Baldar. Enter the cave and proceed to the very end on the lower level at . Rewards: After you return you will receive a trinket that allows you to teleport to Dun Balder when you are in Alterac Valley every 2 minutes. 100 reputation with Ironforge and Stormpike Guard each turn in. As you gain faction with Alterac Valley you can upgrade this trinket for each new level of faction you receive: * Neutral - Insignia Rank 1 * Friendly - Insignia Rank 2 * Honored - Insignia Rank 3 * Revered - Insignia Rank 4 * Exalted - Insignia Rank 5 * Exalted (999/1000) - Insignia Rank 6 The Battle for Alterac Quest NPC: Prospector Stonehewer Location: Near the food/drink vendor in Alterac Mountains Objective: Defeat Drek'thar, the Horde General Details: This quest can be gotten outside AV in the Alterac Mountains. You must have completed or be on the "Proving Grounds" quest to be able to accept this quest. Rewards: Ability to accept quest "Hero of the Stormpike" (which simply requires talking to the NPC again), which gives one of the following rewards: * Bloodseeker * Ice Barbed Spear * Wand of Biting Cold * Cold Forged Hammer Capture a Mine Quest NPC: Sergeant Durgen Stormpike (Durgen provides three one-time quests.) Location: 38 paces inside the Alterac Valley tunnel cave entrance to the AV battleground at 36,77. The tunnel cave starts near Lieutenant Haggerdin, Prospector Stonehewer, and the food/drink vendor. Objective: Capture either mine in the Alterac Valley battleground, then return to Sergeant Durgen Stormpike. Details: Mine must either be uncaptured by either side, or held by the other side. "Capture" is accomplished by killing the mine supervisor located at the central dias in the mine. The dias looks like a loading dock. There will be numerous miners and guards within the mine that must be battled. If the other faction controls the mines, expect to find players guarding as well. Once the mine is captured, miners and guards of your faction will appear and will assist you in clearing the mine of opponents, however, the mob npcs and opposing faction npcs do not just disappear, they must be battled if you want to remove them. Isolated pockets can be ignored. Since you are going through the mine anyway, it is worthwhile to pick up the corresponding Irondeep Supplies quest or Coldtooth Supplies quest (see below). Rewards: , 9550 XP, and 250 reputation each with Ironforge and Stormpike Guard at level 60. In-battle benefit: Capturing a mine (whether on the quest or not) grants one replacement resource every forty-five seconds. It is essentially a small amount of damage mitigation for your faction. Additionally, each mine in control at the end of the battle gives 12 reputation with the Stormpike Guard. Alterac Valley Graveyards Quest NPC: Sergeant Durgen Stormpike Location: 38 paces inside the Alterac Valley tunnel cave entrance to the AV battleground at 36,77. The tunnel cave starts near Lieutenant Haggerdin, Prospector Stonehewer, and the food/drink vendor. Objective: Replace the controlling Horde banner at any graveyard with an Alliance one. Details: Graveyards have a banner nearby indicating which faction controls the graveyard, just like resources in Arathi Basin. In order to capture an opposing graveyard, click on the red Horde banner, and you will initiate a casting bar to replace the banner. If you complete this without being interrupted, the Horde banner will be replaced by a gray one with the Alliance lion head logo. You will have fulfilled the objective of this quest, but you will not have captured the graveyard until the banner turns blue. It is generally useful to guard the banner if you want to hold the graveyard. If the banner with the Horde emblem was gray, you will immediately recapture with no waiting period, and a blue Alliance banner will appear. They can recap your gray banner as well, making guarding all the more important while the banner is gray. The controlling banner for a graveyard is located outside the graveyard, near where the road out of the graveyard meets the main road. There are typically npc guards, unless someone has already killed them. There are often opposing players guarding. Contrary to the text of this objective, you can fulfill the objective by changing the banner of the Snowfall Graveyard while it is still neutral, you do not have to change a Horde banner. The banner for the Snowfall Graveyard is up a ramp from the Field of Strife, and is a good way away from the graveyard, which is across a bridge beyond the banner. The controlling banner is the central one, the others are non-functional. The Snowfall Graveyard is easily the least useful graveyard, and pursuing this will take you away from your objectives for a while. Rewards: , 9550 XP, and 250 reputation each with Ironforge and Stormpike Guard at level 60. In-battle benefit: Capturing a graveyard gives the Alliance more places to rez and denies the Horde the same. If you control all the graveyards, the Horde can only rez in their starting tunnel. Additionally, each graveyard in control at the end of the battle gives 12 reputation with the Stormpike Guard. Towers and Bunkers Quest NPC: Sergeant Durgen Stormpike Location: 38 paces inside the Alterac Valley tunnel cave entrance to the AV battleground at 36,77. The tunnel cave starts near Lieutenant Haggerdin, Prospector Stonehewer, and the food/drink vendor. Objective: Destroy the controlling Horde banner in any Horde tower. Details: The four Horde towers have a banner on the top floor indicating which faction controls the tower (the Horde does not have bunkers in AV). In order to capture a Horde tower to destroy the tower, click on the red Horde banner, and you will initiate a casting bar to replace the banner. If you complete this without being interrupted, the Horde banner will be replaced by a gray one with the Alliance lion head logo. You will have fulfilled the objective of this quest, but you will not have destroyed the tower until the tower is in flames. It is critical in AV to guard the banners and hold the towers until they are destroyed. Rewards: , 9550 XP, and 250 reputation each with Ironforge and Stormpike Guard at level 60. In-battle benefit: Destroying a Horde tower removes 75 reinforcements (victory points) from the Horde and removes one Warmaster boss guard and his corresponding buffs, and gives 64 reputation with the Stormpike Guard, and a variable amount of honor, 42 honor at level 60. Additionally, at the end of the battle, each Horde tower destroyed gives an additional 24 reputation with the Stormpike Guard. Brotherly Love Quest NPC: Commander Karl Philips Location: Objective: Kill Commander Louis Philips Details: Commander Karl Philips wants you to find his brother, Commander Louis Philips, and kill him. Louis Philips is an undead Commander who resides in Tower Point at . You must tag the mob to get credit for the kill. Reward: 100 Stormpike, Stormwind, and Ironforge reputation. As of patch 2.3.0, this quest, its giver, and its target have been removed. =Alliance Repeatable Quests and Missions= In Alterac Valley there are many repeatable quests you can do to help improve your side. Moreover, unlike in most BGs, looting enemy players is actually critically important since PC drop tables have important items other than cash. The sheer number of drops is overwhelming at first but can be simplified into the categories below. Items that are bolded disappear after the Battleground is over. This is to prevent any oneside from gaining an advantage at the very start of the match. Use the quick links below to identify what you need to do with an AV specific item drops: * Frostwolf Hide * Armor Scraps * Storm Crystal * Ram Riding Harnesses * Tear Stained Handkerchief * Broken I.W.I.N. Button * Soldier's Frostwolf Medal * Lieuteutenant's Frostwolf Medal * Commander's Frostwolf Medal Most repeatable turnin quests will award Stormpike reputation to the entire battleground. All Ironforge and Stormwind reputation is only given to the player turning them in. Ram Summoning Quests Empty Stables Quest NPC: Stormpike Stable Master Location: Dun Baldar Objective: Tame an Alterac Ram Required Number: 25 Details: This quest helps stock up the supply of Ram Mounts for NPC Cavalry Teams that will be summoned to assist you. Once you have returned the ram to the stable area you click "With pleasure. These things stink!". Then you complete the quest and can retake it. It takes 25 Rams to fully stock the cavalry stable. Note: If you have the quest and leave AV, eventually the collar disappears so you have to abandon the quest and retake it and you'll get a new collar. Rams are located just south of Dun Baldar. Reward: 10 Ironforge reputation, 1 Stormpike reputation. Ram Riding Harnesses Quest NPC: Stormpike Ram Rider Commander Location: Dun Baldar Objective: Kill Frostwolves and return their hides to him. Required Number: 25 Details: This is the second part of the Ram Cavalry Summon and requires you to collect Frostwolf Hides by killing Frostwolves on the Horde side of the map. Note that hides will be difficult to collect at the beginning of the game since the majority of Frostwolves are located deep in Horde territory. Stealth players are best at farming these hides. It takes 25 hides to complete harnesses for all rams. Reward: 10 Ironforge reputation, 1 Stormpike reputation. Troop Improvement Armor Scraps Quest NPC: Murgot Deepforge Location: Dun Baldar Objective: Collect 20 Armor scraps Required Number: 25 turnins (500 scraps) per upgrade level Details: All humanoid corpses can potentially drop an item called Armor Scraps. These are turned in 20 at a time to Murgot Deepforge. Rewards: In addition to a 10% armor buff for 30 min and Ironforge reputation, this quest also over many turn ins provides upgrades NPC troop units to higher quality units making them more effective in battle. You will know when your troops upgrade when Murgot Deepforge yells "Veteran units are entering the battle!". The following is the upgrade continuum for Alliance Guards: * Level 55 - Stormpike Mountaineer * Level 57 - Stormpike Guardsman * Level 58 - Seasoned Guardsman In addition, 1 Stormpike reputation is awarded for every turnins. Turnins can continue even at maximum guard level. Mine Quests Irondeep Supplies Quest NPC: Stormpike Quarter Master Location: Dun Baldar Objective: Collect 10 Irondeep Supplies Required Number: 28 turnins (or 280 supplies). Details: There is a mine just north of Dun Baldar. At the start of AV the mine is filled with troggs that attack on sight. Within the mine are stacks of crates that can be looted for Irondeep Supplies. This is dangerous given the number of troggs in the mine. However, if you can kill the leader of the troggs within the mine (Morloch) the mine will then flood with Alliance guards and miners. You can then collect supplies unmolested. The purpose of collecting the supplies is to send in a ground assault team of Commandos that will patrol the Field of Strife and eventually attack the Horde base. Reward: 25 Ironforge reputation, 2 Stormpike reputation, Coldtooth Supplies Quest NPC: Stormpike Quarter Master Location: Dun Baldar Objective: Collect 10 Coldtooth Supplies Required Number: 7 turnins (or 70 supplies). Details: There is a mine just north of Frostwolf Keep. At the start of AV the mine is filled with kobolds that attack on sight. Within the mine are stacks of crates that can be looted for Coldtooth Supplies. The major difference between this quest and Irondeep Supplies is that this mine is deep within Horde territory, yields a greater cash reward and requires less turnins. The purpose of collecting the supplies is to send in a ground assault team of Commandos that will patrol the Field of Strife and eventually attack the Horde base. It takes 7 full loads of enemy supplies to send the initial wave of commandos, and 2 loads of enemy supplies thereafter to send successive waves. Reward: 25 Ironforge reputation, 10 Stormpike reputation, PC Killing Quests Tauren Hooves, Orc Teeth, Forsaken Hearts, and Darkspear Mojo have been removed from the game. They were previously used for faction turn ins, but had no effect on the battleground itself. Ivus Summoning Quests Ivus the Forest Lord Quest NPC: Arch Druid Renferal Location: Dun Baldar Objective: Collect 1 Storm Crystal Required Number: 250 crystals Details: Enemy PCs can drop Storm Crystals when killed. Returning these to Arch Druid Renferal assists in the summoning of Ivus the Forest Lord, a very powerful NPC that will assist the Alliance in the battleground. The Alliance requires 250 Storm Crystals to summon Ivus. Once the Druids have enough crystals they move onto the field of strife and proceed to summon Ivus. If they are killed on the way all your hard work is wasted so it is worth making sure you are in control of the field of strife, or at least not all bottled us at the north end before summoning them. Reward: 10 Ironforge reputation, 1 Stormpike reputation Crystal Cluster Quest NPC: Arch Druid Renferal Location: Dun Baldar Objective: Collect 5 Storm Crystals Details: This is identical to the above quest, except one can turn in 5 crystals at a time. The Alliance requires 1000 Storm Crystals to summon Ivus. Reward: 75 Ironforge reputation, 5 Stormpike reputation Wing Commander Quests The Wing Commander NPCs are special in that they do not respawn at all. If killed, you will not be able to turn in any medals or plant the beacon for the rest of that AV game. Call of Air - Slidore's Fleet Quest NPC: Wing Commander Slidore Location: Dun Baldar Objective: Collect 1 Frostwolf Soldier's Medallion Required Number: 100 Details: Kill any Horde player or Horde NPC and they have a chance to drop a Soldier's medal. Note that you cannot turn the medals in until Wing Commander Slidore has been freed. Wing Commander Slidore is trapped in Tower Point . Once released he must return to Dun Balder without being killed by Horde players. When he has received enough medals, he will take flight. Slidore patrols between Frostwolf Graveyard and Tower Point. He can knockback, do fire damage, and Disorient. Rewards: 1 reputation with Stormpike per medal. Call of Air - Vipore's Fleet Quest NPC: Wing Commander Vipore Location: Dun Baldar (unknown) Objective: Collect 1 Frostwolf Lieutenant's Medal Required Number: 100 Details: Kill any Horde player or Horde NPC and they have a chance to drop a Frostwolf Lieutenant's Medal. Note that you cannot turn the medals in until Wing Commander Vipore has been freed. Wing Commander Vipore is trapped in second tent to the right as you enter Frostwolf Village (51,80??). Once released he must return to Dun Balder without being killed by Horde players. When he has received enough medals, he will take flight. Vipore patrols between Frostwolf Graveyard and the 2 Horde towers. He can knockback, do fire damage, and disorient. Rewards: 2 reputation with Stormpike per medal. Call of Air - Ichman's Fleet Quest NPC: Wing Commander Ichman Location: Dun Baldar (unknown) Objective: Collect Frostwolf Commander's Medal Required Number: 100 Details: Kill any Horde player or Horde NPC and they have a chance to drop a Frostwolf Commander's Medal. Note that you cannot turn the medals in until Wing Commander Ichman has been freed. Wing Commander Ichman is trapped in West Frostwolf Tower (??,??). Once released he will run toward Snowfall Graveyard where he will eventually port to Dun Balder. When he has received enough medals, he will take flight. Ichman bombs very close to Frostwolf Keep. He can knockback, do fire damage, and disorient. Rewards: 5 reputation with Stormpike per medal. Category:Alterac Valley quests Category:Battleground quests Category:Quests by zone